Red
by la-feignasse
Summary: Tendre réveil d'Elena ... Désolée, pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que c'est tout petit et tout mignon.


Bon ben voilou! Un petit One-shot histoire de me remettre à l'écriture doucement. Ce n'est pas génial niveau intrigue... C'est juste... Mignon? Enfin je crois...

**Bonne lecture!**

*********

Elena avait toujours été la petite fille modèle. Depuis toujours, elle avait toujours été la bonne élève, sage et attentionnée, la première de la classe dans toutes les matières qui ne manquait jamais de respect à personne. Ses parents avaient voulu qu'elle rejoigne les TURKS et elle l'avait fait. Même là, elle était tombée amoureuse de Tseng, son patron. Posé, sérieux, il était le mari parfait à présenter. Mais alors, pourquoi? Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce matin, lendemain de soirée dignement arrosée pour l'anniversaire de Rude, elle se réveille contre un torse assurément masculin?! Bien évidement elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'après soirée et n'osait pas lever la tête de peur de voir avec qui elle partageait ce lit. Soudain, lorsque sa vision se fut un peu éclaircit, un détail le long du torse de l'inconnu ne laissait aucun doute sur son identé.

En effet, Elena avait juste devant ses yeux l'incarnation même de ses cauchemars. Une mèche de cheveux. Mais pas n'importe quelle mèche !! Une odieuse mèche rouge qui transpirait l'arrogance, tout comme son possesseur d'ailleurs. Elena avait bien imaginé un quart de seconde que se serait Tseng et s'était faite tout un petit film romantique mais non. Il avait fallu que ce soit cet espèce d' imbécile à la fois arrogant, fainéant, et narquois de punk à cheveux rouges qu'était cet insupportable Reno !!

Mais comment cela avait-il put se produire?! Elena aurait put jurer que jamais même complètement saoule elle aurait ne serait-ce qu'embrasser Reno. Oui, enfin, elle l'aurait juré si elle ne s'était pas déjà démentie. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle tentait de se souvenir cette fameuse soirée. Sans succès. Petit à petit, elle se rendit compte que son « oreiller » ne bougeait plus à un rythme régulier et même qu'il... riait... constata Elena blasé.

« Ca te fait rire ? » attaqua-t-elle sans toutefois bouger. Comme ça au moins, il ne pouvait pas voir son corps.

« Beaucoup » Répondit-il en allumant, déjà!, une cigarette. « Car, tu vois, moi je me souviens de tout . Tu devrais boire plus souvent Elena... C'était génial »

La jeune femme rougit à la fois vexée et en colère après elle même pour prendre cela comme un compliment. Finalement, elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu, histoire de penser à un moyen de l'empêcher de raconter ça à tout le bâtiment. Elle s'assit doucement, dos à Reno.

« Et bien, toi, tu ne devais pas être si génial que tu le prétends. La preuve! Je ne m'en souviens même pas. »

Elena avait imaginé plein de réponse ou réaction de la part de l'autre imbécile derrière elle. Mais pas celle là. Reno s'assit , posa un main sur l'épaule de sa compagne et l'embrassa sensuelle ment entre le coup et l'omoplate, ses longs cheveux en pointe lui caressant le coup. Elena frémit mais, à sa grande surprise, pas de dégout. Et ce fut comme si c'était naturel qu'elle se tourna lentement vers lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu Reno si doux. Il ne dit rien et elle non plus. En se plongeant dans ses yeux azurs, ses souvenirs lui revenaient.

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré après une remarque plutôt acide de la part de Tseng et Reno était restait là à la consoler avec humour. Cette fois là aussi, elle avait été surprise pas sa douceur. Puis, elle se souvint de ses rêves et de ses attentes de petite fille ainsi que celle de ses parents. Elena posa une main contre la joue de Reno. Il était plutôt beau. Bon, d'accord, très beau, quoiqu'un peu maigre. Il savait être intelligent quand la situation l'imposait. Aussi, il était courageux et gagnait bien sa vie. Vu sous cette angle, il plairait surement à ses parents... Oui, mais, c'était un playboy. En admettant que, peut-être, PEUT-ETRE, elle accepte de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec lui, rien ne disait que lui, voudrait d'elle. Ses yeux laissaient passer un message, comme un encouragement mais Elena avait bien trop peur de s'humilier. Doucement Reno se rapprocha, une main de chaque côté de ses cuisses et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Eh, Elena, tu sais quoi? Je crois bien que j'en ai marre des coups d'un soir »

Elena sourit et se laissa embrasser. Bon, ce n'était pas un je t'aime gluant d'amour mais en même temps, c'était Reno hein! Peut-être qu'elle finirait par s'habituer à voir ses mèches rouges le matin finalement...

**The end**

Bon, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul... La suite de In the realm of TURKS est à venir ;)


End file.
